<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Older But Never Wiser by flickawhip</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244970">Older But Never Wiser</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip'>flickawhip</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Theo &amp; The Doctor Gifts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:08:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>12 wants help</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Twelfth Doctor/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Theo &amp; The Doctor Gifts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068983</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Older But Never Wiser</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Doctor is that… you?”</p><p>“Theo?”</p><p>The Doctor is staring, then he grins and knows his hearts are beating faster than they really should. Still, he doesn’t care. They are back together. He takes a breath, looks up at Theo, then slowly stands up, aware of Theo watching him. </p><p>“Yeah it’s me Granpa… what’s with the new look?”</p><p>“No idea.”</p><p>Theo sighs, rolling their eyes back a little into their head. </p><p>“Want to try again?”</p><p>“I just… It just happened…”</p><p>12 sighs and stands, grappling for a hand hold to straighten up, barely hiding his sigh as he stares at Theo. </p><p>“Can we go home…”</p><p>“You mean…”</p><p>“TARDIS.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>